X-MEN DAYS OF PRESENT
by kimwal
Summary: Rogue e Bobby Drake vivem um romance pleno e muito divertido para membros dois membros dos X-Men; no entanto essa relação dos dois será mais um vez posta a prova quando Kitty Pryde através de flash de memória começa relembrar o futuro esquecido que teve ao lado de Bobby e decide lutar por ele... Logan comovido como seu futuro mudou, embora para melhor, quer Jean de volta


**DISCLAIMER: Não possuo nadinha dos X-MENS apenas uma grande fã - com fatos da coisa. Os personagens são da MARVEL...**

**X-MEN DAYS OF PRESENT**

Rogue e Bobby Drake vivem um romance pleno e muito divertido para membros dois membros dos X-Men; no entanto essa relação dos dois será mais um vez posta a prova quando Kitty Pryde artraves de flash de memória começa relembrar o futuro esquecido que teve ao lado de Bobby e decide lutar por ele... Logan comovido como seu futuro mudou, embora para melhor, quer Jean de volta e junto a Tempestade e Xavier quer devolver o passado esquecido para seus antigos amigos das batalhas com as Sentinelas como prometeram naqueles dias...

**CHAP 1**

**Westchester, NY **

Dias atuais...

"Hmmm... Você é completamente maluco Mr. Drake!", declarou Rogue a seu namorado após um repentino beijo roubado no meio do corredor do Instituto Charles Xavier 'Para Jovens Mutantes'. Bobby havia batido na porta da sala de aula de Literatura de Mary, quando a morena saiu ele a pressionou contra seu corpo e suas grandes e geladas mãos desceram pelas costas dela, seus lábios se encontrando no mesmo momento.

Antes que Bobby pudesse protestar a declaração da sua então noiva, ela roubou dele um beijo nada decente para dois professores em período de aula. Entretidos a dupla nem se tocou do burburinho de seus alunos amontoados a porta de ambas as salas aulas vendo o show particular de seus professores.

Mansão Xavier – escritório do Professor...

Professor contava a Logan um pouco do que aconteceu nos últimos anos; como certas coisas nunca mudavam como, Magneto e Mística com sua irmandade. Logan se deu conta que havia perdido Jean para Scott, aquilo doeu em Wolverine – ele ao invés de perder a moça para Fênix a perdeu para família feliz com Scott e Nate Grey Summers. Tempestade ouviu a tudo perplexa, ela não podia acreditar nisso e Scott menos ainda, ainda mais sabendo que nunca teria tido a sua família.

Kitty empoleirada no canto do sofá recebeu abraços e agradecimentos por ter alterado o passado e impedido a extinção da raça deles; mas a moça queria cobrar uma promessa que foi feita para ela e seus amigos naquele dia no Templo.

"Logan... Você se lembra do que nos prometeu naquele dia? Preciso da sua ajuda para recuperar parte da vida que amava!", disse entre lagrimas.

"Garota, sinto muito por Bobby não se lembrar de vocês, mas o que podemos fazer... Acabei de cruzar com Rogue e ele no corredor...", disse um aflito Logan.

"Do que vocês estão falando?", cobrou Ororo.

Professor lendo os pensamentos dos dois explicou a promessa que ele mesmo jurou com Logan.

Monastério – meados de 2023...

"Temos nossas vidas, o que cada um construiu até aqui... Nossos laços – eles não podem alterar com esse futuro. ", declarou Bishop.

"Eu não posso e nem quero perder o que tenho agora; mas quero outra vida também", Kitty abaixou seus olhos após mirar Iceman com sua declaração.

Logan olhou para professor, e entendeu que por que amassem Rogue eles não poderiam destruir o que os garotos tinham construído; assim seria o curso da vida deles e não seria justo com ninguém dali perder o que mais lhe traziam alegria. Ele queria Jean de volta...

"Juro que vou te procurar em qualquer lugar, Clarice", declarou Warpath ganhando um sorriso de Blink.

Kitty e Bobby trocaram um longo olhar a ter darem atenção à promessa do Professor.

"Prometo a vocês que nada de bom que vieram será esquecido. Kitty e Logan deverão cobrar isso no futuro concertado. Vamos nos reunir e vocês serão felizes como todo jovem deve ser. Nada dos sentimentos que vocês tem um pelos outro será esquecido. Não importa a linha do tempo", declarou Professor.

"Farei com isso se compra", se impôs Tempestade.

"Tomara que nossos descendentes transem e agente nasça – sem sentinelas, claro", declarou Sunspot arrancando esboços de sorrisos e revirar de olhos de alguns.

O grupo de dissipou. Colossos, Bishop, Tempestade, Sunspot, Blink foram para entrada do Monastério esperar por um dia as Sentinelas...

Kitty e Bobby se olhavam já com saudade. "Sei que vamos nos perder, você vai ter sua namoradinha de volta. Droga, Rogue. Sinto falta dela, mas sei que você sonha com isso todos dias, Bobby; mas eu não quero perder você..." ela declarou.

"Kitty, não fala besteira... Vamos nos encontrar, não vou te deixar, isso não vai ser alterado", mentiu Bobby – tudo que o jovem queria era saber se Rogue estava bem, que ela não estava sendo torturada, e mais importante de tudo que ainda vivia.

"Juro que vocês vão ficar juntos; será nosso grande segredo mini x-men!", prometeu Logan mais uma vez. Ele havia perdido o amor e sabia como era.

Presente...

"Eu vou fazer tudo para ajudar vocês!", Ororo foi a primeira as e manifestar.

"Então, Scott seu grupo será encarregado de buscar nossos amigos pelo mundo... Tenho a descrição por anos aqui. Você levará o time B dos x-mens com uma pequena alteração: Rogue vai e Bobby fica".

Scott ficou perplexo encaixando o plano que se formava a sua frente.


End file.
